I cant do this, Blake
by rwby-bumbleby
Summary: Being in love with your partner is hard, especially when it's not a normal thing in the Remnant world. Yang has been crying in her sleep every night for the past couple of days and finally hits her breaking point to where she cant get out of bed.
1. Chapter 1

"Ruby! You dunce, wake up it's almost afternoon" Weiss yells from their bathroom, wanting her partner to wake up. "5 more minu…" Ruby tried to say, but ended up falling back asleep. Ruby stayed up all night reading this book Blake gave her, Ruby isn't quite the reader, but she sure enjoys this book.

Meanwhile, Yang was still in bed too, but was awake. She just didn't feel like getting up. "Yang, get out from your bed. I know you've been awake for like an hour" Blake said, which made Yangs heart sank knowing that she noticed her.

Yang stayed quiet, hoping Blake wouldn't notice and thought she fell asleep again. But Blake wasn't easily fooled. "Yang, get up" Blake said, strictly.

Yang moved a little, making a move that hopefully Blake will translate as "I don't wanna get up today". Blake shook Yangs body, which caught Yang off guard and made her jump.

"Oh I-I'm sorry I startled you" Blake apologized, wondering why Yang's acting a little bit different than her cheerful self. She knew something was wrong.

"It-it's okay I guess. I just don't feel like getting out of the room today, I hope that's fine with you and the others.

" Yang, are you okay?" Blake asked with concern in her voice. Yang was silent with a lump in her throat. The fauness girl wondered what was going on, did she do something wrong? Did something happened?

Yang was relieved that Blake shrugged it off. But she also wanted her to not shrug it off. The blonde pulled up her sheets up to her chin, tears streaming down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby finally got up and followed Weiss to the library with Blake tagging along.

"Hey, Blake, earth to Blake, earth to Blake" Ruby repeated, snapping her fingers infront of the fauness' face. "W-what?" Blake says confused, back to earth as the younger girl would say.

"Is everything alright? You've been quiet this whole time" Weiss asks. "I.. don't know" Blake answered. "I talked to Yang this morning, she wouldn't get out of her bed. Before we left I heard some sniffles" she continued. "That's really weird, Yang is always cheerful. And if she had problems I'm sure she would come to us" Weiss says trying to comfort Blake. "She hasn't been talking much lately either, or atleast, talking to me" the fauness girl continues again, sadly realizing that Yang's been trying to be distant with her.

"I'm going to talk to her one on one, can you guys stay here?" Blake asks politely, hoping they would understand. "Yes ofcourse Blake" Ruby understandingly says, Weiss nods. "Thank you" Blake smiles and quickly goes back to their room.

"I hope things will be fine with those two" Weiss says, concerned in her eyes.

* * *

Sorry if it's a bit short but will be posting the next chapter after this ;D


	3. Chapter 3

"Yang, you awake?" Blake says while getting into their dorm room. Yang's sitting in the corner of her bed, crying soundly. The blonde looks up as the door opens, to see her partner that she's inlove with enter the room.

Blake makes contact with those bloodshot eyes, that used to be lavender, cheerful and sparkles everytime she looks at them.

"B-Blake what are y-you doing here, pleas-" Yang tries to speak, but gets cut off. "Yang why are you crying?!" The fauness comes running towards her, tries her best to bring Yang into her arms.

"No no no please don't Blakey, please don't. I cant no please" Yang begs trying to get herself out of Blakes very comforting hug. Yang doesn't want her feelings to go even further. She cant be inlove with her, Blake doesn't feel the same way. Why would Blake like a girl? Those thoughts kept running through Yang's mind.

Yang has never turned down Blakes cuddly hugs before, whenever Yang was sad, the fauness always gave her heart warming hugs. Blake was in utter shock, where is she getting this from? Blake felt like her world is tumbling down.

Before you know it, Blake was in tears as well. "Wh-why are you like this? Did I do something wrong? D-did I say something that hurted your feelings? Please Yang, you can tell me anything, you out of all people know that!" Blake cried harder. Yang looks up, terrified of saying what she really wanted to say.

"I-I cant! Okay? You wont understand, nobody will!" Yang screams, bolting out of the room. "Yang?! Blake? What happened here? Oh my god" Ruby says, shocked. "Weiss, please go chase Yang, I'll talk to Blake" she continues, Weiss nods.

Ruby enters the room. The fauness sitting on Yang's bed, knees to her chin. Crying her eyes out. "Blake, w-what happened?" Ruby asks worriedly. "I don't k-know, I opened the door and s-saw her cry. I just went u-up t-to her to give her a hug because t-that's what she likes when she's feeling down and she freaked out" she cries even harder to the point that she couldn't breath properly. "Shh, its okay Blake calm down alright, we'll figure this out. We always do" Ruby says trying to comfort her friend. "I think I know what's going on with her, but I need to confirm with Weiss first. So till' then, you calm down alright? Try to breathe properly" the younger girl speaks. Reassuring the fauness that everything's going to be alright. Because it will be.


	4. Chapter 4

Yang didn't really know where she was going but continued to run anyways, she looks back and sees nobody followed. Just when she thought she was alone, Weiss was catching up behind her. "Yang?" Weiss shouted, trying to get Yang's attention and hopefully would make her stop running.

As soon as she heard Weiss, she ran as fast as she could but tripped. Weiss came running at her way and Yang still tried to escape. "Yang! Can you please stop torturing yourself! You know you can talk to us? What happened in there?" Weiss says, catching her breath after.

"P-please leave m-me alone" Yang says barely audible. "No, we are going to settle this once and for all. Do you know how hurt Blake is about this? You've been avoiding her these past few weeks!" Weiss said, trying to not yell at Yang but still in a strict tone. "I-I've been avoiding her?" Yang asks herself. "Yes, Yang. I don't know what going on, but you need to tell me. We all cant continue to be like this" the white haired girl speaks. Yang nods, just wanting all of this stop. All the feelings, the fear. She just couldn't take this anymore.

They sat down at the bench that was placed in the corridor. Both of the girls were exhausted by the running, espescially Yang since she hasn't been resting well.

"Yang.." Weiss breaks the silence. "Do you.. like Blake?" She finally pops the question. Yang stayed quiet, not wanting to answer. She was afraid. Afraid of what her sister and friends will think. She's never heard of such a thing before. That's what made her terrified, this isn't a "normal" thing.

"You cant just hide your feelings like this, Yang. You're a strong girl, we all know that. But sometimes strong people have their times too. If you like Blake, who cares? To be perfectly honest, I think she likes you too" Weiss says with a grin, hoping it'll lighten up Yangs mood.

Yang looks up with hope in her bloodshot eyes, tearing up again. "You r-really think so?" the blonde asks. The other girl nods, reassuring her that she is sure of it. Yang cracks a smile.

"I just.. don't know what these feelings are. I've never seen a girl like a girl before, it's not normal I bet. I'm not normal. Everybody is going to think I'm weird and I don't want to drag Blake with me." Yang finally explains.

Weiss sighs. "Yang, I'm just going to be honest with you here. You know that sister of yours? That I always yell to? That I always call a dunce of?" Yeah, I sorta like her too. Liking her way more than just a friend. But I've never really thought of it like you did. The way I thought of it was, everybody can love and like who they want, there's no such thing as "normal"."

Weiss takes Yangs hand in her hand. "Look, what I'm trying to say is, it's okay to like Blake. Nobody would care, and if someone did, all of us know how to handle it. Right?" the hereiss girl chuckles. Yang nods and laughs with her.

"Wanna go back to our room?" Weiss asks, looking around the area that they're in. Yang shakes her head, still scared of what the other girls are going to think.

"Okay I tell you what, you go to the library and sit there tight. I'll go tell Ruby what happened and explain it to her. Then we'll have you talk to Blake one on one. How's that sound?" the white haired girl suggests. Yang thinks about it for a minute, then nods. "Weiss.." Yang calls her friend before they went back to their dorm room. "Thank you, and I don't mind if you wanna date my lil sis" Yang says, not minding the fact that Weiss likes her sister. They'd make an adorable couple too. Weiss eyes lit up, she then hugs Yang tight. "Thanks Yang, she really is something" She says in their hug.

"Okay, let's get you to the library" Weiss says, dragging Yang along.

Yang let's out a loud sigh and tries to think of what to say to Blake later.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm going to go back to our dorm room, you'll be fine, right?" Weiss asked, concerned. "Yeah, I guess I'll be fine, I need time to think anyways" Yang assured her with a smile. Weiss nods, and waves. Yang watches her sisters partner leave.

It didn't take a long time for Weiss to reach their dorm room. Weiss opens the door and calls Ruby out for a talk and asked Blake to stay put. "Weiss, where's Yang? Is she okay? What happened?" Ruby asks worriedly, her voice also sounded like she wanted to cry, but held it in.

Ruby comes out of the room and closes the door behind her so Blake wont hear them. "Ruby, I'm gonna tell you something but you have to not tell Blake yet, alright?" Weiss asks. Ruby nods, with a lump in her throat.

"Yang.. likes Blake. More than just friends" Weiss explains, scratching her head waiting for Ruby to react. Ruby smiles. "I knew it!" Ruby said loudly. Weiss quickly puts her hand on Rubys lips to shut her up, not wanting Blake to hear, yet. Weiss cheeks turned red as she felts Rubys lips on her palm. "Shut up you dolt! She might hear us!" Weiss says strictly. Ruby giggles in return.

"Yang's at the library, waiting for Blake to talk one on one. I'm just going to ask her to go to the library to talk to Yang and let her tell Blake the rest" Weiss says, explaining to Ruby their earlier plan. Ruby nods and opens the door for Weiss, grinning cutely which made Weiss blushed more.

"Blake.." Weiss speaks. Blake looks up, golden eyes bloodshot. "So uh, Yang is waiting for you in the library. Go talk to her will you?" Weiss asks softly. Not wanting her to cry even more. "O-Okay" Blake says as she gets up. She closes her eyes and holds her breath for a moment, trying to control her sobbing. Ruby goes up to Blake and gives her a hug. Weiss then joins, even though she doesn't do it often, but this is a time in need for a hug she thought.

After the hug, Blake leaves the room and proceeds to the library. Walking slowly, thinking of what Yang might say. Is everything going to be okay with them? Blake cant bare to lose her partner, that she's been inlove with this whole time.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the last chapter guys, I really hope you guys enjoyed. I forgot to mention that this is my first fic, I've written before but never really published anything that I was happy with so this is my first time. Dont worry, I will definitely do more fics if you enjoy my writing. Dont forget to leave a fav and a review would be nice too! :) Love you all that read this. 3**

* * *

Blake immediately sees Yang when she enters the library, siting on the couch. Suprisingly enough, Yang felt someone enter the place and looks up. Their eyes meet and both girls hearts were beating hard.

Yang scratches her head, grinning trying to be normal. She then pats the seat beside her which was empty, letting Blake know to come and sit there. Blake looks down and proceeds to sit beside the blonde.

"So.. uh.." Yang fumbles her words, even though she had time to think. She never really thought of anything, she couldn't focus at all. Blake looks up and makes eye contact with Yang's beautiful lavender eyes, she couldn't help but stare at her cuteness of trying to figure out what to say. Yang lets out a sigh. "Blake, I.." she tries to say it, but couldn't.

"I'm sorry" She manages to say. Blake cracks a small smile. "Yang, can I know what I did that's making you.. being like this?" the onyx haired asks.

Yang takes a deep breath. There was a pause. "Ilikeyou" the blonde mumbles quickly. A red tint can be seen on her cheeks. "It's stupid, I know" She continues, regretting her confession. It took Blake awhile to understand what Yang said. "I mean, why would you like me? That's nonse-" Blake cuts Yang. With a kiss. Blake didn't care if people looked, all she cared about was this blonde girl who she fell for the minute their eyes met.

After that kiss, they both giggled. "So it's settled then?" Blake asks, both with heated red cheeks. Yang chuckles and licks her lips. "Yeah" She says, relieved.

"So this was what has been bothering you for weeks huh?" Blake says, now realizing that it was about her all along. "You noticed?" Yang says, oddly suprised how observant Blake is.

"I mean, you haven't been eating as much as you do. You're also very quiet, at least when I'm around. And you're not doing your puns like usual" Blake explains.

"Oh" is what Yang could only say. "I'm sorry for making such a mess out of everything" She says, barely audible to human ears. The faunus girl takes her partners hand and holds it tight. "You didn't make a mess out of anything, you were just.. a little bit worked up" Blake tries to assure her. A smile can be seen on Yang's lips. "Wanna head back to our dorm room? I wanna see what Weiss and Ruby are doing" Yang says with a chuckle. The faunus girl giggles and nods.

* * *

When the got back to their dorm room, Weiss and Ruby was cuddled up together. Laughing about something. Yang takes out her phone.

Snap, snap.

"You guys are too cute!" Yang says with excitement

"Yang, what are you doing?" Ruby questions once she realizes that her sister and Blake entered the room.

Snap.

Weiss decides to be silly and tries to kiss Ruby's cheek for the camera, but Ruby turns her face and their lips touch.

Both Blake and Yang were in shock. Yang spammed the shutter button on her phone, taking about 10 pictures of her sisters technically, first kiss.

"Oh my god you guys are so adorable I cant" Yang continues to take pictures and ramble about how cute they are together.

Once they got out of the kiss, Weiss immediately apologises. "Ruby I am so so sorry I did not expect you to turn to my-" Ruby cuts of the white haired girl off with another kiss.

"Welp, today was a yangtastic day if I do say so myself" Yang says.

A second of silence filled the room, but all of them burst into laughter a second later.

"I love you guys" Yang says dearly, enjoying the moment that all of them were having.


End file.
